


Tie Me Up, Tie You Down

by Janet_Coleman_Sides



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Ambiguity, Light Bondage, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet_Coleman_Sides/pseuds/Janet_Coleman_Sides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game in which somebody needs to be punished by somebody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie You Down

Standing in the doorway, I turn on the light.

Long lean limbs stretch across the bed. Arms splay wide, and instead of hanging slack in the cuffs or making fists, the hands are splayed out, fingers spread like he's flying. 

Or about to come. 

But he looks every bit as angry as you'd expect. 

"What the hell is this!" he says, hoarse voice grating. "Let me up, you moron!" 

"No way," I say, walking silently into the room. "Whenever I have something to say to you, you disappear. Apparently I have to tie you down to get you to sit still. So I've done it. You asked for this." 

Thunderous dark brows over glaring blue eyes. "The fuck I did." 

I laugh. "I'm glad you put it that way." I watch him turn red as that sinks in. But he's still angry. 

"Big joke. Ha, ha," he snarls. "Let me up now. Or I'll make you wish you did." 

I just smile at him. Then I climb up on the bed between his open legs. 

He stares at me, eyes wide -- and _now_ he has remembered to clench his fists. 

"Now I've tied you down," I say, "and I can do whatever I want. You've done nothing but disobey me. Now you pay for it." 

Leaning forward I slide one hand up his belly and pinch one of his nipples. Hard. He sucks his breath in through his nose, hissing, but he doesn't cry out. He glares at me. 

"Now you pay," I say again. "I should have tied you face down, bent over something like for a whipping. But I want to see your face." 

He shudders. He can tell I mean what I say. My eyes are on his body: flushed skin, faint scars, sleek muscles... chest heaving. My hand slides back down. 

"What's this?" 

He has no smart answer to this question. He really ought to. 

"You're _hard_. So this is how you are?" 

I say it harshly so that he will flinch. He lifts a stubborn chin, opens his mouth, but before he can speak I am tugging at his cock, hand wrapping and stroking the shaft. A strangled moan is his only reply, his head falling back, eyes closed. 

Easier than answering. An answer in and of itself. 

"I think you disobey me just so I _will_ punish you," I say, and at this his eyes snap open and he stares at me for a long moment. 

"Don't you," I say. 

"Go to hell!" he says. At the same time, he thrusts up into my hand. I immediately let go, and he writhes there on the bed, panting. 

Glaring at me. 

I climb on top and lay down on him. I'm not in him, not yet, but I'm lying on him with my cock rubbing between his spread-open legs. I'm letting him feel it there against him, all hot and swollen -- letting him think about it and where it's going. 

A long hot shiver is going up and down his body. His glare is turning glassy. 

"You asked for this," I tell him, "and you knew I'd give it to you -- for every time you've questioned me -- for every Bird Missile... For every time I've had to cover for you -- I'm gonna strip you naked like this." 

I sit up. I have lube ready: I slide two fingers into his ass. He pulls against his bonds, body taut and sweating, cock rigid and twitching and wet. 

He's ready. And I've been ready since the moment I saw him like this. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," I tell him. 

I coat my cock with lube and plunge in. Hard, deep, so that he yells out. 

"There," I say, and my voice is tight, I'm gritting my teeth... He's so hot, hot inside, silky and tight and hot. " _There_ ," rearing back and thrusting in deep again. The pressure eases a little bit as he warms up to my cock. 

So good. Hot and sweet. But not gentle, even for a moment. No time to let him adjust or relax. No time to let me look down at him and relent. Already I want to kiss his mouth, but I'm supposed to be angry... 

Fast. Hard. Harder. He's crying out as though he's helpless, as though I'm hurting him, but he's thrusting back up at me, he's even harder now... and his hands are open again. _More. More._

I've got his legs pushed back. Fucking him straight down, hammering, and both of us are sweaty, I have to keep changing my hold on him to keep it up. 

We both have enough training, enough control that we could keep this up for hours. If we had to. 

But this isn't supposed to be a _beating_ and I don't want to just exhaust him. I'm supposed to be teaching him a lesson. 

"You'll do as I say," I snarl at him, my words making a ragged rhythm, "you'll go where I tell you. And when I tell you to come -- " 

He opens his eyes now, wide, and he is gasping, In this instant, the sight of him, the feel of him, the sound of his breath, my own control flickers. Talking about coming, I almost lose it myself. Ruthlessly, I clamp the muscles down, I will _not_ come until he does. I will _not_. 

"When I tell you to come," I say, "you _come_." 

He stares at me, his mouth open, his arms straining at the cuffs. I lean down -- pressing deep, deep into the hot tight channel as I look right into his eyes. 

"COME!" 

And he does as I tell him. He writhes, screaming, spurting over his chest, muscles clenching and milking my cock. I manage to thrust one more time before I lose it. 

_A cataclysm. A supernova. The fire at the heart of the world. The fire bird... Joined. Flying..._

Darkness... 

" _Joe..._ " 

Hand stroking my hair. I turn my head. 

"When the hell did you get your hand loose?" I say. Now that I look, I see both hands are loose, the cuffs hanging from the bed posts. 

Ken snorts with laughter, but he's sleepy. "You didn't think that would _really_ hold me." 

"Well, hell," and I lift my head, frowning. "If it was _really_ me tied down and I could get loose, _I_ would get loose in the middle. Not after." 

"Yes, I know. I thought about it. But then I thought you might stay tied down anyway, if you _felt_ like it." 

He yawns. Then he grins at me. 

"Joe, if I really were to punish you for _every_ Bird Missile..." 

"All right, all right!" I say hastily. "It's just a game." 

But now it's over, and I can kiss him. 


End file.
